Noble Lady of Caelin
Noble Lady of Caelin is Chapter 15E/16H of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. At Laus Castle, Eliwood mentions that it's been five days since Marquess Santaruz's death and Eliwood's attack on Laus Castle, and that word of this must have reached Hector's brother, the new Marquess Ostia, by now, yet he shows no sign of action. Hector says that Uther, his brother, has received disturbing reports over the past few months about Bern. King Desmond seems to be acting strangely, and they believe that if he sees any weakness in Lycia, he'll invade with all of Bern's might. Uther has to act strong and make sure no sign of weakness is shown, especially since every country seems to have a spy working in Ostia. Eliwood asks if Hector should be by his brother's side. Hector tells him that "The marquess' brother is a well-known lout," and if he appeared in court, everyone would know that something is wrong. Marcus then appears and reports that Castle Caelin had been taken in a surprise attack from Darin. Eliwood and Hector both agree to ride out and help Caelin. Outside Castle Caelin, Kent reports to Lyn that the soldiers have the castle surrounded. Lyn says that even outnumbered, she can't just leave her grandfather in the castle, and plans to attack the castle. Kent mentions that he overheard some of the Laus soldiers saying that Lord Eliwood had attacked Laus and driven the soldiers out. Lyn says that if they could find some way to contact Eliwood, they could request his aid. Wil offers to run through the forest, as it'd be the best way to stay undetected, but Florina says that she should go instead, as she can fly faster than anyone. Lyn agrees, and lets her go. The enemies instantly notice Florina, and Bauker commands the archers to bring her down. Meanwhile, Eliwood and co. arrive right as Florina flies past the forest. Florina flies toward them, but loses her balance and falls when she's shot at by enemy archers. After recovering from the stun of the fall, she quickly tells Eliwood that Lyn is on the other side of the forest, waiting for a chance to retake the castle. Eliwood quickly decides to help out. After the battle, Eliwood, Lyn, and Hector plan to attack and retake Castle Caelin. Inside the castle, Hausen tries to convince Darin to give up his plan, but Ephidel silences him. Darin is surprised, but Ephidel convinces him that a few sacrifices are needed in order for Darin to become ruler of Lycia and eventually the world. He also convinces Darin to leave his Laus soldiers behind as a decoy while the two of them escape. Ephidel tells Darin to get ready to flee, while he has a few more orders to give. Elsewhere, Ephidel calls upon Leila to finish off Marquess Caelin and hide the body while Eliwood is distracted. This will make Eliwood waste time searching for the body. He mentions that although Leila's only been with the Black Fang for a short time, she's very skilled, and he looks forward to watching her. Eliwood Mode Initial Enemies Total: 19 *Bauker (Boss): L18 Knight w/ Javelin *1 Myrmidon L2 w/ Iron Sword *1 Myrmidon L5 w/ Iron Sword, Vulnerary *1 Mercenary L2 w/ Iron Sword *1 Mercenary L3 w/ Iron Sword *1 Mercenary L4 w/ Iron Sword *1 Mercenary L5 w/ Iron Sword, Horseslayer* *1 Mercenary L5 w/ Steel Sword *1 Mercenary L5 w/ Steel Sword, Vulnerary *1 Archer L5 w/ Iron Bow *1 Archer L6 w/ Steel Bow *2 Cavaliers L3 w/ Iron Sword *1 Cavalier L3 w/ Iron Lance *1 Cavalier L4 w/ Javelin *1 Cavalier L5 w/ Iron Lance, Vulnerary *1 Mage L8 w/ Fire *1 Mage L9 w/ Thunder* *1 Thief L3 w/ Iron Sword, Lockpick *''' indicates an item dropped upon defeat Reinforcements Total: 15 *Turn 2-3, from the Peak: **1 Brigand L3 w/ Iron Axe *Turn 5-6, from the northern Fort west of the castle: **1 Mercenary L4 w/ Iron Sword *Turn 5-6, from the southern Fort west of the castle: **1 Cavalier L4 w/ Iron Lance *Turn 6, from the southeast corner of the map: **1 Brigand L4 w/ Iron Axe *Turn 10-13, from the northwest corner of the map: **1 Cavalier L3 w/ Iron Lance **1 Cavalier L4 w/ Iron Lance Hector Mode Enemies Initial Enemy Total: 18 *Bauker (Boss): L8 Knight w/ Steel Lance, Javelin *1 Archer L5 w/ Iron Bow *1 Archer L6 w/ Steel Bow *1 Cavalier L5 w/ Steel Sword, Vulnerary *1 Cavalier L3 w/ Horseslayer* *1 Mage L8 w/ Fire *1 Mage L9 w/ Thunder* *1 Mercenary L2 w/ Iron Sword *1 Mercenary L3 w/ Steel Sword *2 Mercenaries L4 w/ Iron Sword *1 Mercenary L5 w/ Steel Sword, Vulnerary *1 Myrmidon L2 w/ Iron Sword *1 Myrmidon L5 w/ Iron Sword, Vulnerary *1 Pegasus Knight L6 w/ Slim Lance *1 Pegasus Knight L7 w/ Javelin *1 Pegasus Knight L3 w/ Iron Lance *1 Thief L3 w/ Iron Sword, Lockpick '''* indicates an item dropped upon defeat Reinforcements *Turn 3-4, from the southwest corner of the map: **1 Brigand L3 w/ Iron Axe *Turn 5-6, from the Forts west of the castle: **1 Cavalier L4 w/ Iron Lance **1 Mercenary L4 w/ Iron Sword *Turn 6, from the southeastern corner of the map: **1 Brigand L4 w/ Iron Axe *Turn 10-13, from the northwest corner of the map: **1 Cavalier L7 w/ Javelin **1 Cavalier L7 w/ Iron Lance Villages *Western: Red Gem *Southern:Heavy Spear Shops Vendor *Vulnerary: 300G *Door Key: 50G *Heal: 600G *Fire: 560G Armory (1) *Slim Sword: 480G *Iron Sword: 460G *Steel Sword: 600G *Iron Axe: 270G *Steel Axe: 360G *Hand Axe: 300G Armory (2) *Slim Lance: 450G *Iron Lance: 360G *Steel Lance: 480G *Javelin: 400G *Iron Bow: 540G *Steel Bow: 720G Extras * Boss Abuse option (Eliwood Mode) ** This chapter is also optimal for the "Boss Abuse" method mentioned in Chapter 9. ** Put Oswin in front of Bauker until his javelin breaks. ** Use Priscilla to heal your unit after every hit to level her up. Make sure to rescue her so she doesn't get hit, then use another unit to "Take" and "Drop" her. ** Sell the gem from Lyn's inventory and the Red Gem from the westernmost village. ** The gem that Lyn is carrying depends on how well was the funds rank in Lyn's story. The better the rank was, the better the gem is ranging from a red gem to a white gem. If Lyn's story was skipped the gem will be blue. ** There are two armories and a vendor nearby so you can fly over the cliff with Florina to buy ample amounts of Heals and weapons to improve your units. ** Priscilla should also heal units after they gain a Hit Point to give her more EXP even after Bauker can't inflict damage on your units. * If you visit the village to the south with Lyn herself, a slighly different conversation will trigger, with the villager acknowledging the pressnce of the lady and grateful she is alright. This, however, won't affect the story or the reward acquired. Category:The Blazing Blade chapters